


She ra shorts

by CP10FLUFFY



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CP10FLUFFY/pseuds/CP10FLUFFY
Summary: A few little semi-connected one-offs and various things from a day in the life of Queen Glimmer and King Bow to Entrapta trying to be sexy but just winds up being too cute for this universe and the next one over. Also, I like Double trouble welcome constructive criticism and am open to suggestions for chapters in this story.First chapter: Bow/Glimmer needing sleep and babies.Also, if any chapter is lemony, I will let you know.P.S. The amount of Bow/Glimmer fics is too damn low.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I put a brief description here? Let me know.

In the five years after the defeat of Horde primes, Etheria had flourished and not just the planet it's people, animals, animal-people, and more. Some of those flourishing people happened to be the now-former resistance. Adora and Catra had become engaged with the wedding a few months out, but they weren't the first of the group to take that step. That honor belongs to Scorpia and Perfuma, but that story is for another time.

Today's story is taking place in the kingdom of Brightmoon, where it was night time, and a pair of wailing cries were keeping half the palace up but none so more than the king and queen.

"It's okay; it's okay." Bow shushed his crying son Arrow as he paced back and forth in the nursery, trying to get him back to sleep. His son had taken his hair and features but his mother's skin tone and speaking of Arrow's mother.

"Please, sweetie, mommy is just as tired as you are." Glimmer begged her daughter Shimmer as it seemed the queen herself was close to crying. But her dark-skinned dark purple-haired daughter just kept crying as Glimmer paced, just like Bow.

"Wanna switch?" Bow, asked his wife as their pace met in the middle.

"Sure, " Glimmer sighed, taking her son and giving Shimmer to Bow. "Hi, handsome guy." She cooed but only got more crying in response.

"Hey, don't worry; it's not like they can cry all night, right?" Bow asked his confidence in what he said wavering a little.

**-+- Noon the next day, Brightmoon meeting room-+-**

"...and that should solve the trade dispute, another superb idea from you, my beautiful queen." Seahawk finished swooning over Mermista.

"Could you just get through the meeting, I've got stuff to do." The Salineas Princess groaned, slumping in her chair.

"Like what?" Catra asked in a mocking tone.

"Like not to be at this meeting anymore," Mermista answered with her usual brand of snark.

"We can't conclude without the queens say so," Netossa said, putting some files into a handbag. "So, Glimmer, if you would be so kind?" She asked but got no response. "Glimmer?" She asked, looking where Glimmer and Bow sat.

What the group saw was Glimmer fast asleep with her head on the table and snoring while Bow looked awake. He had his head propped up by his arm, giving a blank stare to the room.

"It appears that Queen Glimmer has decided that now is a convenient time for a nap." Wrong Hordak now called Kadroh, from his place standing next to Entrapta and Hordak himself. "Is that normal?" He asked.

"I don't think so," Adora said, standing and walking over to the sleeping Queen and giving her a light shake. "Glimmer? Gliiimer-? GLIMMER!" She called just below a shout, but it didn't even make her flinch.

"I got this." A now almost seventeen-year-old Frosta said summoning a handful of ice and dumping down the back of Glimmer's shirt.

"AH, COLD!" Glimmer screeched, jumping from her seat, trying to shake the ice out.

"Good morning, your Majesty." Catra snickered. "Did your king keep you up all night?" She asked, trying to get a rise out of Glimmer as well as Bow. But the king kept his blank expression like he hadn't even heard the comment.

"For your information, jeez, that's cold, " Glimmer snapped, still trying to get rid of the ice in her shirt. "No, we've been dealing with a pair of cry toddlers for the past month, and in that time, we have about ten hours of sleep between us both."

"Bow seems fine." Adora pointed out. Glimmer looked at her husband and growled, successfully getting the ice out of her shirt dumped it down the back of Bow's, making him jump up.

"You seriously painted eyes on your eyelids?!" Glimmer yelled at her now wide awake king.

"I'm sorry, Glim, but come on, we're both tired; can you blame me?" He asked, trying to get some sympathy.

"I can for not helping me do the same; that way, and I could have tried to look awake." She said, giving him a light shove on the shoulder.

"So, you two are just tired?" Mermista asked. "Then, take a nap."

"We try, but I swear the twins have a sixth sense when we close our eyes. They want attention or food or to be changed, and we can't ignore them." Glimmer answers.

"I mean, you could," Catra mumbled, which earned her a smack on the back of the head.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Entrapta cheered, using her hair to climb over the table and stand in front of the exhausted parents. "Hordak and I could watch over them for a few days and let you two catch up on sleep." She smiled, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I don't know." Glimmer said, sharing an uncertain look with the rest of the room.

"Oh, but it would be perfect, " Entrapta squeed. "We could make them a little play area, Emily and Kadroh can help keep watch, *gasp* and they can play with Imp, it would be so  **_CUTE!_ ** " She continued starting to ramble.

"I think we've lost her," Bow said, looking more and more worried.

"Yeah, besides, they can't watch the twins," Catra said.

"And what's wrong with us watching the two children?" Hordak asked, seemingly offended by the comment.

"Nothing, but if anything, Adora and I are like sisters to Glimmer, which makes us aunts to Arrow and Shimmer; therefore, we should get to babysit them first," Catra answered, looking a bit too smug for her wellbeing.

"Hate to say it, but she brings up a point." Glimmer spoke up. "They were there for my whole pregnancy, and they are the closest in case something goes wrong."

"But… but Imp/twin play date." Entrapta said, looking like she was about to cry.

"How about you get to babysit next time?" Bow offered. "Plus, your place might be a little unprepared, so think of it like getting time to gather supplies for one of your experiments." He said, getting an instant reaction from the Dryl princess.

"You're right, nothing worse than being unprepared for an experiment." She said in a snap of realization. "Hordak, let's go we need to gather data and prep the castle for project codename 'playdate'." Entrapta was over the table and out the door headed for the transport dock before anyone knew it.

With the whole room, a little shocked at the speed at which she left, Hordak stood and addressed the room. "Well, we best hurry because she will leave us if we don't, come, brother before we have to walk back to Dryl."

"Uh, I guess meeting adjourned." Glimmer said a bit unsure, considering it had already thrown off track. "Have safe trips back home, everyone." She smiled as the other princesses, and their groups began to leave.

"So when can we pick up the little monsters?" Catra asked.

"Well, I mean-" Glimmer started but was cut off by Adora.

"Oh please, we'll go pack them a bag of essentials and get a move on." The blond said, walking in the direction of the twin's room.

"Wait, you can't just take our kids without us planning something out," Bow called as he and Glimmer followed them. "What if you wait until next week?"

"And let you two die due to lack of sleep? No way who'd I tease about their sex life then, Hordak and Entrapta?" Catra asked, her voice full of snark.

"Probably just get an explanation of how it works or the science behind the act," Adora stated as they arrived at the nursery and walking in to see the twins lying in there cribs playing with stuffed animals or toys.

"Yeah, don't want that," Catra said, walking over to Shimmers crib. "Hey, little sparkle ready to get spoiled by Auntie Catra?" She asked, picking up the small child.

"Auntie Catra?" Adora teased as she grabbed a diaper bag and began to pack it with what they might need.

"Not a word, " She threatened. "And like I'd be called anything different." The magicat smiled nuzzling Shimmer's face earning her a giggle from the infant.

"So you two are just going to ignore us, aren't you?" Glimmer asked.

"So how do you think Melog will like them," Adora asked, grabbing some baby food.

"Oh, she'll love them, and you know it," Catra answered, picking up Arrow. "And you love her right back, won't you?" She asked the twins in excitement.

"May as well help them, " Bow sighed. "They're both their brand of stubborn, and we both know with them combined we don't stand a chance at changing their minds." He finished and beginning to helping Adora pack up other necessities.

"Fine, but I want a tracker pad with you guys at all times so I can call if needed." Glimmer said, going to the room's closet to pick out some clothes. "Don't feed them too late, or they'll need to be changed late and be up all night."

"Got it early or on time, dinner," Catra said.

"NO! Never early, then they wake up early because they're hungry, and you won't get them to eat because they haven't slept enough and will be grouchy." Glimmer shot back. "Also, they sleepy very specifically, Arrow will only sleep if he has Bobo and his head is pointing South and on his back, while Shimmer will on fall asleep if she can see Arrow and is on her belly with her blanket in her hand."

"Bobo?" Adora asked, confused but had it cleared up by a jiggling sound and looked to see Bow handing her a multicolored toy dragon. "Oh, so he gets a dragon too; when do I get my dragon?"

"When you're older." Bow snickered, earning him a light smack on the arm.

"Anything else on your surprisingly high maintenance children?" Adora asked as she and Bow finished with the bags.

"Yes, one essential thing doesn't let either of them be alone for too long besides sleeping, Arrow climbs things, and Shimmer is starting to show signs of magic." Glimmer answered, handing Adora another bag.

"So what teleporting baby can't be that bad," Catra said.

"I didn't say she teleported." Glimmer clarifies, walking to Catra and looking at the two infants in her arms. "Now, you be nice for 'Auntie Catra' and try not to drive them both too far up a wall." She told them only to get baby babble in return.

"Alright, we'll have them back in a couple of days," Adora said as she and Catra walked out of the nursery.

Bow and Glimmer just stood there for a few minutes before either said anything when Glimmer suddenly gasped and grabbed Bow teleporting them both. They almost immediately found themselves in front of Catra and Adora. Before anyone could ask, Glimmer ran up and snatched her children from Catra. She then began kissing both of them on their foreheads and repeating. 'mommy loves you and mommy loves you, ' she kept going for a minute before Bow joined her and kissed the top of both his children's heads. After the little display, Glimmer handed her kids back to the Magicat and let them continue on their way.

"Is it weird that I miss them already?" Glimmer asked.

"Not at all, now come on; let's get some lunch." Bow said, leading her down the hall. "It might be nice to eat our food instead of wearing it." He smiled, getting a giggle from Glimmer.

"Or… I have a better idea." Glimmer smiled and pushed her king onto a sofa with him lying against the arm and then joined him, straddling him.

"What here? Now?" He chuckled, trying not to sport a toothy grin.

" _ Oh yeah _ ." The queen answered with a sultry tone. 

Glimmer then laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes while Bow rested his chin on top of her head, and closed his own eyes. In seconds both were snoring loudly and snuggling into each other. A few minutes later, a passing maid would see the couple and smile, throwing a blanket over them for a much-deserved rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imp and secret experiment.

In the kingdom of Dryl, a curious little creature was waking from his early afternoon nap just in time for lunch. Said creature was a dark purple color with bat-like wings and a tail these along with his short stature it was apparent why his name was Imp.

After the war, Hordak had quickly moved in with Entrapta and Imp, after few goodbyes and see you laters from Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio; Imp had followed and now lived in a place he was his playground while others just so happened to live there. There was Hordak, who he knew as his creator, Though he had heard the word 'father' thrown around, and then Kadroh who kept calling him 'littlest brother' which just confused him, Emily the odd robot that he slept on almost every night even if she tossed him off by accident now and then, the one's who made the little food, and last but never least in Imp's mind was… 

"Entrapta!"

Imp called in Hordak's voice, looking around the lab but didn't get a response. He was confused because the techy princess was usually shoulder-deep in a project right now. Shrugging, Imp hopped off Emily, who whirled to life-giving a few beeps as Imp decide to search for Entrapta.

The magnificent castle of Dryl had become Imp's playground in the last few years, with almost endless passages and hidden corridors along with small vents the small clone could crawl around for hours and still find new spots. Imp decided that first thing first was to get something to eat, so with a beat of his wings, he hopped into a vent high up on the wall.

With his little adventure underway, Imp made his way towards the kitchen and peeking through a vent he saw the staff as they made finger sandwiches, baby vegetable trays, bottles of soda, and his target, a plate of assorted cookies. Imp knew Baker would try and keep him from them, so he would need to be sneaky, but he was once one of the best spies The Horde had this would be easy.

Opening the vent, Imp dropped to the floor without a sound and dived under a prep-table as Busgirl walked by with dishes. As Baker frosted mini-cupcakes, Imp made it to the table with all the food on it and reached a hand over the edge feeling for the plate of cookies. He grabbed one and brought it to his face, a wolfing it down, savoring its flavor before spitting it out with a 'BLEGH' blowing his cover.

"I told you to stay out of the kitchen," Baker said, not even look away from her work. "Try it again, and it'll be worse than oatmeal and raisin." She threatened and getting an angry screech as Imp jumped back into the vent.

"That was kinda mean." Soda said, setting out a few bottles.

"No, it would have been mean if they were all oatmeal and raisin," Baker clarified. "I only made half a dozen of those; the others are chocolate chip and snickerdoodles." She smiled a matter of factly.

Imp was back in the vents for a bit before jumping into a hallway and looking around. He saw various pictures on the walls and a few of Entrapta's robots wandering around or cleaning. He continued his search for Entrapta walking and hopping on all fours when he came across a large balcony where he saw six horde clones sitting crossed legged and Kadroh who was trying to teach them something about living without Horde Prime guiding them.

"Now brothers, let's have a review," Kadroh said. "Why should we help each other?"

One clone raised his hand in caution. "So that we may bring glory… to ourselves?"

"Not exactly," Kadroh said. "While it can do that glory is not the focus, anyone else?"

"Because we are stronger together rather than apart?" Another clone asked.

"That's a good start, one of us might be able to say build a house while many of us together could build a city," Kadroh said. "But we also must try to help each other because it is what is right."

"Brother!" Imp called in Hordak's voice from behind him getting his attention.

"Oh, hello, littlest brother," He cheered. "Come to join our little class today?"

Imp gave a headshake saying no and answered again in Hordak's voice. "Entrapta!"

"Oh, I believe that she and brother Hordak are taking a day off," He answered. "Perhaps you can try their bedroom," Kadroh suggested. Imp quickly nodded and ran off down the hall before pushing a button on the wall opening a trapdoor he gladly jumped in before it closed.

Imp continued his journey through various hidden passages until he came to a pair of large doors that had clock gears built into them. The small clone crouched low, and with a wiggle of his rear, he jumped to a brass rod at the top of the door. As he landed, it caused the gears to begin to turn as Imp jumped to another rod making more gears turn and continued until he was back on the floor where after another minute of shifting gears and springs, the door opened up enough for him to run in.

When Imp entered, he saw a giant bed with purple sheets in the middle of the room, surrounded by robot parts and tools. At the head laid Hordak softly snoring as Entrapta did the same laying her head on his chest as her hair seemed to move of its own will wrapping around the two.

"Entrapta!" Imp called out in Hordak's voice.

"Mhmm, not now, Hordak." Entrapta moaned, snuggling into said clone's chest. "Just let me sleep a little longer."

"Hordak!" Imp yelled in Entrapta's voice this time.

"I don't think that's me, my queen." Hordak groaned, pulling the short princess closer.

"Imp!" Imp yelled in Entrapta's voice again as he hopped on the bed.

Entrapta looked towards the foot of the bed seeing the small clone crouching. "Hi Imp, what is it?" She asked, sitting up.

"Cookies!" The small clone shouted.

"It's not lunchtime, though," Entrapta said, rubbing one of her eyes. Suddenly she jumped as an alarm clock went off ringing so violently it shook the pile of junk it sat on. The queen of Dryl grabbed the clock and turned it off, looking at the time. "Never mind, let's get something to eat." Entrapta hopped up, putting on her usual attire and turned to Hordak, who was pulling himself out of bed.

"I'll be right behind you, my dear I just have to check on something," Hordak said, starting to put on what they had dubbed his 'casual armor' it was more form-fitting and mostly just used for getting around the castle without too much strain on his body.

"Alright, but don't be mad if I eat all the tiny food." Entrapta snickered, using her hair to dash off.

Hordak smiled as he walked over to a wall as Imp followed. The former horde leader looked down at his clone and gave him a 'be quiet' motion and pushed a secret button opening a hidden passage. Hordak and Imp walked to a small lab with what looked like a clone tank in the middle filled with liquid and something floating in it. Hordak activated a control panel and did a few checks on the system before turning to Imp, who was in front of the tank, looking a little confused.

"Imp, Entrapta has done so much for me, and I want to give her something as well," Hordak said, picking Imp up to put him on his shoulder. "But I can't, so I think this little experiment could be just as good; what do you think?" He asked.

"Imp - best - brother - ever." Imp cheered in several different voices, smiling as he did."

"I have no doubt you will be." Hordak smiled. "Now come on, Entrapta has probably cleared the table by now."

"Entrapta - mama." Imp smiled.

"Yes, she is Little Spy." Hordak chuckled as they left the lab.

As they left a vent above the pod opened, and Entrapta dropped down, looking at the device and what was inside it. She fiddled with the controls a little before putting her hand on the glass and smiled. "We'll let daddy think I don't know about," She smiled, hugging the pod. "My precious little girl." She then hopped up back into the vent racing again to beat the boys before they realized she wasn't there.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something. I can't write Catdora fics for some reason Idk why, but here is a little one. Anyway, onward we go, also. If you have something you might like to see, let me know.

\--Coffee shop--

Adora sat across from her three friends, Glimmer, Mermista, Perfuma, all agreeing with the statement made by Entrapta before she left with her boyfriend, Hordak.

'You need to get laid.'

Now, mind you, Adora isn't a virgin by any means, but it had been a while, and everyone was starting to notice her becoming a bit more, let's say, tense.

"You know she might be right, Adora." Glimmer said, breaking the tense silence. "When was the last time you got any?"

"Okay, we are not talking about this," Adora replied, taking a long drink from her coffee.

"I got this one," Mermista said, leaning forward, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand. The blue-haired woman stared at all aspects of Adora, from her hair to her clothes, the number of sugar packets she put in her coffee, and so on. 

"Let's see; hair poof is tighter than usual, clothes are for her daily workout, nothing unusual there, the right shoulder is tense, she put four sugars in her coffee which she didn't get black today, and she is avoiding the question," Mermista took a few seconds clicking her tongue before finishing her break down of Adora. "Combine that all with her eye banging Glimmer, who is sporting a rather deep V-neck today, I'd say we are looking at an Adora who hasn't had any action in 4-6 months, give or take a few days."

"And with that, Adora left the coffee shop," Adora said, standing up and gather her things.

"Adora, we only want to help," Perfuma said. "I mean, look at us. We're all healthy relationships, and we're as happy as a bee in a flower field."

"She's right, you know?" Glimmer added. "We all have someone, and it helps with our sunny disposition."

"Oh yeah, you're right, but unfortunately, I don't have a private tutor, a pool boy, or heiress who I garden for, so I guess I'll have to do without, bye," Adora said with a hefty amount of snark. She then left the shop, pushing the door a bit harder than necessary.

As the three girls sat there for a minute, letting what Adora said sink in when Netossa, one of the baristas, came by for her quick dose of gossip from the girls after Adora's little scene. "So anything new or just Adora hitting a dry spell?"

Perfuma took this chance to chime in and lighten the mood. "Scorpia and I are talking about moving in together." She beamed as her news quickly set the table ablaze with chatter and congratulations.

\--Gym--

Adora was hitting a punching bag, only about ten minutes into her workout, and the bag was starting to split in places she hit as well as the chain holding it to the ceiling was beginning to whine with how close it was to breaking. Adora had always found that a few minutes on the bag helped blow off steam, but today instead of her head clearing up, she only thought about her friends and how they had relationships.

First was Glimmer and her private tutor Bow; it had started as basic lessons, but at some point, it had gone from the history of Brightmoon to hot and heated makeout sessions that then became passionate romps, and they occasionally dated. That and they just clicked so well you would swear that they were a couple long before they started dating.

Mermista had a very odd relationship with her family's pool boy, Seahawk. From the day he started work at her home, he was amazed by the young woman and proposed to her about ten minutes into his first day. At first, Mermista just brushed him off, but after about a month of him coming to clean her pool, she gave him a little treat and let him sit with her while she sunbathed. But soon, he wore her down enough that the two had a sort of sneak around fling and everyone knew that Seahawk's favorite part of his job was rubbing tanning lotion onto 'his Princess's' body. And Adora was one of the few people who knew Mermista didn't have tan lines.

Then Perfuma had taken up the cliche of being the gardener that was banging the lady of the house. She had taken up the job about a year ago and loved her work that she even squeezed in with countless hours of volunteer work, yoga, and spiritual guiding; it was amazing she had even a second of free time. But Adora just accepted it because when she saw how Perfuma and her employer made girlfriend, Scorpia, acted around each other, she was definitely on the Scorfuma train and had the bright pink shirt at home to prove it.

And Entrapta and Hordak. . .well, it was just a general rule that you accepted it and moved on with your day.

The timer on Adora's phone went off, letting her know it was her rest time. The bag she had been hitting was now more of a pile of sand and padding that had fallen to the floor. Adora just groaned and headed towards the office of the gym to tell Lonnie that it happened again. When Adora got to the office, she saw Lonnie talking with a woman with short brown hair in jeans and a t-shirt as they filled out some paperwork.

"Alright, we'll that should be just about everything," Lonnie said, sliding the papers to the woman so she could look them over. "Thanks for coming by, Catra."

"Eh, it was on my way," The woman known as Catra said, reading through the papers. "You should consider cutting some expenses, or this place will tank; how do you feel about firing Kyle?" She snickered.

"Har har har, for 100th time, I am not firing my boyfriend." Lonnie smiled.

"Oh, come on, you've got another one." Catra laughed, standing up, getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, but he's also Kyle's boyfriend," Lonnie said, standing up as well to walk Catra out before she spotted Adora waiting just outside. "Hey, speaking of expenses, Adora, what can I do for you?"

"I. . .uh. . .just. . .umm. . . I broke another bag. . .sorry." Adora answered, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay," Lonnie chuckled. "I'll go grab another one in the meantime, though; Adora, Catra, Catra, Adora." She said as she went to the supply room.

The two looked at each other for a bit before Catra broke the silence. "So. . .how'd you break a heavy bag?"

Adora gave her a confused look. "I hit it." She answered, getting a snort from Catra.

"Okay, why did you break a heavy bag?" Carta asked.

"I've. . .uh. . .just been a little stressed today." The blonde answered.

"Sorry to hear that," Catra said. "I could help with that if you like; I happen to know a few techniques for getting rid of stress." She said with pride.

"Really!?" Adora almost yelled. "Could you help me? I will do anything to take the edge off."

Catra smiled, putting an arm around Adora's waist and leading her towards the gym's exit. "Well, first we're going to need three things," She started as they walked towards what Adora could only assume was Catra's car. "A shower, a dimly lit room, and some smooth jazz." The dark-haired girl smiled, opening the passenger side for the Blonde.

"Oh, sound like a massage. Are you a masseuse?" Adora asked but only got a sly smirk from Catra as she closed the door.

\--Many hours later--

(Get your smut fix somewhere else; I'm not in the mood)

Glimmer had convinced Bow to come with her to see Adora and check to see if she was alright after the coffee shop incident.

"You guys really must have pushed Adora's buttons; she won't answer any of my texts or calls." Bow said, checking his phone as they made it to Adora's apartment door.

"Yeah, I know, and I wanna tell her I'm sorry." Glimmer said, knocking a few times. "Plus, you don't know that she's that mad; she could be asleep."

"She does sleep like the dead." Bow mumbled.

The apartment door opened a crack revealing Adora's face flushed red and looking out of breath. The blonde's hair was wet and a bit of a mess, and she hid behind the door.

"Oh, uh, hey guys," She stammered. "What, uh, what's going on? What's the word? How's it hanging? Good? okay, bye." Adora sputtered fast, trying to close the door but got stopped by Glimmer's foot.

"Wait, Adora!" Glimmer said, ignoring the pain in her foot. "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Thanks, apology accepted, bye," Adora said, trying to kick Glimmer's foot lightly out of the way.

"Hey, come on, talk to me here." Glimmer said.

"Uh Glim, I think Adora has other things to do right now." Bow said, picking up on why Adora didn't want to talk.

"Not you too," Glimmer groaned. "What could she possibly have to do that can't wait for a few seconds?"

"Well, I can be very impatient." A voice called from behind Adora as the door quickly was pulled open, revealing a wet Catra in nothing but a towel around her torso. Adora, on the other hand, had run to the couch and used a blanket to cover up her naked form.

"Catra, why?" Adora asked, now a bit more flustered.

"Because," Catra said as she looked back at Adora before she addressed Glimmer and Bow. "Now I'm going to give you two an option, either leave me and blondie to desecrate what few surfaces we haven't touched yet, or your and obviously power bottom boyfriend there can find a spot and watch us play mommy and me. Your choice, of course."

Stunned for a few seconds, Glimmer grabbed the doorknob and closed it, leaving the two women to do the dead so explicitly described to them. Bow and Glimmer soon heard jazz music start to play and made a break for outside.

"So. . .looks like Entrapta was right again." Glimmer said with a blush on her face as the two walked down the street.

"Yup, what is that like 257 for 13 this month?" Bow asked, also sporting a deep blush. Glimmer nodded as they walked in silence for a bit before Bow broke it with another question. "Do I really give off 'bottom' energy?"

His question caused Glimmer to snicker. "Just a little bit, babe."


End file.
